steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce odc.9 Obiekt doświadczalny
Obiekt doświadczony - 9 odcinek z serii pt. "Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce". Streszczenie Koral zostaje pokonany przez bestię,a Steven ulecza jego klejnot. Octavia widzi pierwszy raz w swoim życiu mutanta. Fabuła Mijają 3 tygodnie od wyjazdu Meg. Octavia ogląda teleturniej. -Octi. Co ty robisz? -Ja? Oglądam ,,Złap robaka zanim on złapie ciebie". Zawodnicy losują rodzaj robaka i muszą go złapać do wielkiego kubka. Jeśli to zrobią w przeciągu 5 minut wygrają nagrodę. Przeważnie są to kupony lub bilety na koncert,Co ciekawe. Robak poprzez swe tak zwane zdolności może też złapać nas. Wtedy przegrywamy. -To jest dziwne. -Wiem. Ale to jest Japonia Perło. Tego nie ogarniesz. -A wiesz że dzisiaj idziemy do przedszkola. -Serio? I co będziemy zabawiać małe jaszczurki. -Nie kochana. Nie do ludzkiego. Do Przedszkola Klejnotów. Tam jest nasza misja. -To wy klejnoty macie coś takiego? -Tak. Tylko jest to coś w rodzaju wylęgarni klejnotów. -To dlaczego to się nie nazywa porodówka? -Octavia. -Spokojnie tylko się tak z tobą drocze. Godzinę potem wszyscy byli gotowi do misji. Przeszli przez portal i przenieśli się do Przedszkola. Bezimienni idą w stronę panelu głównego. -Jak tu... strasznie. Co to jest? -To są interklejnotory. Czy jakoś tak. Wymysł klejnotów jeszcze z czasów kiedy byłam młoda. To dzięki nim powstawały nowe klejnoty skarbie. -Wow. I wychodziły z tych dziupli jak zgaduję? -Tak. -Jak długo to nie funkcjonuje? -A bardzo, bardzo długo. Schodzą na dół. Na podłodze leżą połamane kawałki klejnotów. -Tu jest jeszcze straszniej. -Spokojnie młoda. Jestem w razie czego przy tobie. -Heh. Dzięki. -Nie sądziłam że to miejsce jest aż tak bardzo opuszczone. -A Perło o co chodziło z naszą misją? -Musimy znaleźć potwora który nawiedza Afreezę. Starsi przedstawiciele ludzkiego gatunku twierdzą ,że to ,,Demon" i że lubi się tu zaszywać . Tylko zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz co to za słupy? -Hmmm... Nie podoba mi się tu. Nagle coś chwyta Perłę za kostkę i ciągnie ją w ciemny zaułek. -PERŁO!Ok teraz zaczynam się coraz bardziej bać. Wtedy z sufitu spadają dwa dziwne cosie. Jedno jest połączeniem ręki i stopy a drugie ręki i nogi. -Co to jest? -Spokojnie to Cię nie skrzywdzi. Koral niszczy cosia. Pojawiają się dwa złączone że sobą klejnoty kształcie litery A. Wszyscy się temu bacznie przyglądają. Po chwili Cymofan z obrzydzeniem wytrąca Koralowi to coś. -Cymofan wszystko gra? -Ttttak. Wszystko ok. Z sufitu spadają kolejne mniejsze mutanty. Koral je niszczy. Cymofan jest obrzydzona i zaniepokojona. -Czy to są fuzję? Złączone na siłę klejnoty?! Cymofan jeszcze bardziej się przeraziła. Nagle jeden słup się trzęsie i pomału pęka. -Ej co się dzieje?! -Stań za mną młoda! Słup pęka. Pojawia się większe zlepowisko klejnotów i zaczynała się formować fuzja. W pierwszych paru sekundach było widać 6 klejnotów próbujących uciec z wymuszonej fuzji. Obraz się zamazuje. Formuje się coś na kształt dłoni z całym przedramieniem. Kolejne zamrażanie obrazu. Tym razem jest już końcowa formacja. Słychać z tego czegoś krzyk. To coś zbliża się do Cymofan i Octavii. Koral przełamał się i stanął do boju na ratunek przyjaciółce i swej jedynej. Lecz to coś odrzuciło go na bok, a klejnot nieszczęśliwie nadział się na swoją broń. -KORAL! Klejnot tylko na nią popatrzył i wyciągnął zdrową dłoń w jej kierunku i pufnął. Cymofan przerażona tym czymś nie mogła nic zrobić. Za bardzo ją to obrzydzało i przerażało. To coś przyparło ją do ściany. -Cymofan? Cymofan odezwij się! Mutant strącił okulary z jej oczu. Z górnego oka spłynęła jej łza. -Co oni wam okrutnego zrobili? Gdybyśmy tylko wiedziały... To nie jest dobre. Oni was okaleczyli. Prze-przepraszamy że nie umiałyśmy was ocalić. Cymofan z takiego obrzydzenia i poczucia winy zaczyna się rozłączać. Octavia jest przerażona. -Cymofan! Nie proszę! Proszę nie odchodź nie poddawaj się! Nie rób mi tego! Proszę nie bądź kimś kim nie jesteś! Cymofan! Fuzja dzięki słowom Octavii przełamuje się i powraca do formy klejnotu. Z bólem serca niszczy fuzję,cicho mówiąc ,,przepraszam". Mutant powraca do formy klejnotu. Cymofan go bańkuje. -Wow. Cymofan udało Ci się. Cymofan. -Więc to zrobił Homeworld z tymi co się spóźnili... Skąd mogłyśmy to wiedzieć... Gdyby nie ten szpieg wszystko by poszło zgodnie z planem... Ale on tam był i wszystko wydał i teraz oni cierpią... To nasza wina... To wszystko przez nasz bunt. -Cymofan? -Ouuu. Octi. Wybacz jesteś cała? -Wszystko w porządku. Co to było? -Widzisz Octi. Fuzja jest wytworem z wyboru. Lecz oni... Tego wyboru nie mieli. Gdzie jest Koral i Perła? -Perłę... -Jestem! To coś było efektem tego całego zamieszania. Cymofan czy ty płaczesz? -Nie nie... Wszystko już w porządku. Lepiej z tąd uciekajmy. A gdzie Koral? -Zabańkowałam go. Nabił się przez przypadek na topór. Nazajutrz wszyscy poszli do Kryształowych klejnotów. Perły ze sobą rozmawiały, Cymofan poważnie rozmawiała z Granat, a Steven rozmawiał z Octavią. Była razem z nimi Connie. -Tak na sam początek. To jest Connie. Moja przyjaciółka. -Miło mi Cię poznać Connie. Jestem Octavia. -Mi Ciebie też. Więc Ty też jesteś półklejnotem? -Tak. Mój klejnot jest na plecach. Zdaniem mojej przyjaciółki Opal jestem pod względem klejnotu i gatunku niezwykle cenna. -Serio? -Tak Steven. Moja broń zarazem jest jedną z najbardziej pożądanych w całym wszechświecie. -A umiesz ją aktywować? -Ostatnio nad tym ćwiczyłam. Dziewczyna przywołuje swe skrzydła. Connie i Steven są pod wrażeniem. -Rety ale one się błyszczą... -Ich struktura jest jak małe igiełki. Umiesz dzięki nim latać? -Prawdę powiedziawszy próbowałam ale mi to nie wychodzi. Jakoś nie znam kogoś kto by nauczył mnie z nich korzystać. Bo Perła umie przywoływać włócznię, Cymofan kiścień, a Koral zawsze miał topór zamiast ręki. -A właśnie. A gdzie Koral? -Tutaj. Ucierpiał wczoraj w walce. No w sumie nabił się na własną broń. -Auć. -Musi biedak cierpieć przez ten topór. Co to za narośl na jego klejnocie? -Ma ją od zawsze. Opowiadał mi o tym że dawno temu przeprowadzono na nim nieudany eksperyment. Żyje tak z tym od 5 tysięcy lat. Cymofan opowiadała mi z kolei że jego największym marzeniem jest wrócić do zdrowia. -Chwila. Przecież mogę go wyleczyć. -Słucham? -Steven ma leczniczą ślinę. Taka jego super zdolność. To dzięki niej wyleczył mój wzrok. -Wow naprawdę? -Mhm. Czekaj. Steven liże sobie dłoń od zewnątrz i bierze z rąk Octavii klejnot Korala. Po chwili narośl odpadła od klejnotu Korala i zaczął się świecić. Uniósł się do góry. Zaczynał się formować nowy Koral. Po całkowitej formacji spada na ziemię. Przez chwilę patrzy na Octavię a potem popatrzył na swoją rękę z klejnotem. Podniósł ją i dla pewności ruszył palcami. Z jego oka popłynęła łza. -Czy... Czy to sen? -Nie Koral. Steven cię wyleczył. Jesteś taki jak dawniej. Nie wiedziałam, że aż tak masz jasną cerę. I jesteś teraz wyższy ode mnie. -Jestem zdrowy. Jestem... sobą. Haha. Jestem w końcu dojrzały! Nie wierzę w to! Znowu mogę być pożyteczny!! Dzięki mały dzięki dzięki dzięki dzięki dzięki dzięki dzięki dzięki dzięki dzięki dzięki dzięki! Klejnot wyściskał chłopca. Był taki szczęśliwy. Octavia uśmiechnęła się widząc taką radość u kolegi. Potem Koral puścił Stevena , przytulił się do niej i ją podniósł. -Czy Ty wiesz co to oznacza? -Że teraz będzie jeszcze fajniej? -Dokładnie! Postacie *Octavia *Cymofan *Fioletowa Perła *Koral *Granat (wspomniana) *Perła (wspomniana) *Steven *Connie Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce Kategoria:Kreatywność Kisieeeleeek05